The Words That Fit
by Agent Pumpkin
Summary: Rick knows that there must be one word to describe what he feels for Kitty, yet he can't seem to decide on just one...


**Heya guys, it's me, Jesspikapal, but I'm sure you already knew that! ;)**

**Anyways, though on yesterdays update I said I wasn't going to be updating until mid Febuary, BUT I got sent to grandma's and thye have internet connection! So... I've been thinking about the Kitty/Rick relatioship and how it can differ in aspects. I thought I'd write a spare one-shot about these two seen as though they strike me as cute.**

**So, please review! Tell em what you thought. SPOILER ALERT!: Yeah, in my update on Different Similarities, I was wrong. It's not Tori, but Jack. It said Tori was Liam's sister, but she's not - apparently Jack is his brother that he didn't know he had. It says so in both the guide and the Sky synopsis whe you in fo the program itself. So stoked for that episode! As for moving house... Meh...**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts! :D**

**~Jess~**

**X x**

**The Words That Fit - There's so many to choose from and yet, too little to describe what I **_**really **_**feel for you..."**

**X x**

**Silence - **He couldn't help but watch with curiosity. Though he'd never admit so, he was more than fascinated with her quiet state. She never - or hardly ever - spoke, both out of line or just in general. She was so endearingly sophisticated that he just had to stop and watch her twice. She was a marvell and it never ceased to make him wonder. Though she had the most beautiful voice he'd ever heard, he found it a crying shame that he wasn't able to hear it more often because of her self-absorbed ways. He was almost sure she could feel him wrap his arm around her shoulder when she was frightened, but she still never said a word...

**Emotional - **Still the same quiet girl, yet with a face full of anguish. He could always tell when she was upset or about to blow her top from agitation. She was quiet about it. It was the times in which she allowed him to wrap his arms around her gently and hold her close that he found himself longing for. He wasn't one for mushy garbage such as romance - if families never worked, why would relationships? - but he couldn't help but ponder what it would be like to break through Kitty's defensive shell and actually get to communicate for real, instead of by reading her eyes and picking up on her strong yet silent emotions. She really was a mystery and it burned that he couldn't figure her out completely like the poxy care-workers seemed to be able to. Afterall, Rick was _much _closer to Kitty than they'd ever be...

**Curious - **Kitty always had a question, though she'd ask when no one else was around. They were never stupid questions - and even if they were, Rick would do his best to answer them upon the sound of her melodious voice - and Rick would find himself enjoying answering her.

"Rick?" She questioned softly, holding the sleeve of his long shirt. He raised a brow, slightly suprised by her bold nature and then turned his head towards her.

"Yeah?" He asked in the silence of her room, the place of soltitude and comfort. He was so obviously dying to go in there whenever he so much as heard Dennis yelling. It had been worse at Burnywood, though even in Elm Tree he'd enforced his horrid ways and denied the children their respect. Plus, he frightened Kitty - because she was small and because she vulnerable - and that was why Rick hated Dennis the most. He bullied _his _Kitty.

"...Will we ever get out? Will we Rick?" She continued. She had a brilliant (for him anyway) habit of saying his name in almost every sentence she spoke or every question she posed. Rick supposed it was that she thought, because that she was so quiet, he might miss her talking to him if she didn't address him specifically. Though why he would miss her and her abnormal pattern of speech, he'd never be able to firgure out. Perhaps it was simply because Kitty thought it normal to speak so little? Guessing was futile...

"Of course we will. We'll be out together. I'll find the perfect foster family for us and we'll get out of this place forever." He answered in a quiet tone, lest ears be listening. He was always soft with Kitty; she liked it so. She giggled cutely and curled her head into his side as they sat against the wall of her room, his legs outstretched, the edges of his trainers scuffing the carpet slightly. She seemed to think nothing of her affectionate gesture, though she'd never know how much it really meant.

To him anyway...

**Independence - **There was alot he didn't know about her. She never bragged about her family, she never wept about how badly done by she was and she never spoke to any of the other kids about her past; no one knew much about her, even Dennis, though he was most definitely not aware of most of the children's reasons for being there in the first place anyway, though he had his favourites. Those who favoured discipline and strict rules.

Kitty liked to do things on her own, particularly reading. If someone came into her room whilst she was reading, she would look up irately - sometimes even throw the book for her magical trance had been broken by an intruder - and deliver the enteree a stern scowl, though it would usually disappear momentairily. But not with Rick. She liked to play.

"Rick, you know you're supposed to knock..." He was glad that he was the only one she really spoke to and felt special for that. None of the others were even considered of having the priviledge that he did in speaking with her and for that, he gloated silently.

"Sorry." Though he clearly wasn't. "What you reading today Kitty?" He questioned as he wandered over to the windowsill and tried to peer at the title.

"A book." Kitty replied sharply. Rick grinned. She never was one for answers, especially when she was on her own...

**Compassionate**

Tyler had been busy that day, clogging up the toilet with a couple of other boys who Rick had not even bothered to learn the names of. What did it matter anyway? He had Kitty to look after. He watched her head shoot up as they listened to a feminine screech fill the household, before a scream of rage followed shortly after. He watched as Kitty flinched conspicuously, clutching a sown patch to her chest. She had made that herself; she had alot of talents that people didn't know about, only him.

"It's alright. They'll just be... Playing." Rick excused, coming to sit beside her on her bed, though he was careful to stay a safe distance away from her. She didn't like being touched, even by accident. "Not reading?"

No answer.

"Sewing? Have you made anything new?" He tried again.

Silence in response. Then:

"It's for you..." This timid sentence caught him by suprise and he tilted his head slightly in confusion as he looked her in the eye. His eyes travelled down slightly to find her arm out-stretched towards him, her fingers curling up at him expectantly. She bit her nails as a nervous habit, though it never bothered Rick. Why would it? Someone so quiet had to release her tension somehow. To his confusion, there was nothing in her hand.

"What's for me?" Rick chuckled, tickled by her childish behaviour. How wrong he was.

"This." She replied in a tone not much higher than a whipser, though he saw nothing once more. Then she took his hand, startling him. Kitty smiled softly. "For when _you _get frightened when they're playing..."

**Different - **Kitty was _not _like any other person he'd ever met. She was special, and while most thought her strange or weird, he understood her perfectly. When in the right company, she was like any other human being - she spoke, she laughed and she interacted rather normally, though no one else knew. And Rick didn't want them to know, lest she was to get attention from everyone else and then enjoy it. Because then it wouldn't be particularly secret.

She wasn't into what the others were into - rock music, violent gaming and electronic devices - but the things that most young people had actually forgotton about: Sewing, reading and music. Though not heavy, death-like music, but soft or charming music that created a melodious rift through the usual silence in her bedroom.

So she was different, but he wouldn't have had her any other way...

**Innocent - **

"Rick, what's this?" Kitty asked quietly as she pointed to a picture in one of her more childish books. She had several, though they were normally nothing to do with what she'd asked for from Dennis. She liked books with lots of long words, because it made her feel she wasn't as stupid as everyone thought she was because of her lack in speech. It wasn't what she _couldn't _do, but what she _didn't _do and speaking applied to that rule all too accurately. As Rick was aware, she could speak rather fluently once someone had gained her trust.

"It's the ending of the book."

"I _know _it's the ending of the book. But what is _this_?" She asked quietly, pointing to the picture. The picture was of a prince and a princess kissing, whilst underneath it said "And they lived Happily Ever After!". What was Kitty was reading? She was far too old for these silly books! Nevertheless, Rick went slightly red; how was he supposed to explain a kiss to Kitty?

"Well... Uh, I... They're-" But he was interrupted with a giggle and a playful shove issued by his arm.

"Why are you so embarrassed?" She grinned uncharacteristically, sitting beside him. "I was just playing with you Rick. It's so obviously a _cliche_..."

**Brave - **

Rick knew that Kitty was brave. Brave enough to be who she was, despite all the other kids who mocked her and belittled her for being so quiet and "abnormal". Brave enough to stay quiet when Dennis threatened to steal their pocket money; most said this was cowardice as she did nothing to protest, though a coward's true problem was over-confidence, and Kitty was certainly _not _over-confident. Brave enough to stay within the four walls of her room, despite all of the other kids knocking on her door to wind her up, or perhaps a social worker coming in when she was totally abosrbed in a book; that being said, she was brave for facing her own red-hot temper (another trait you'd never guess she had!), not necessarily for allowing a person who was, by law, allowed to come in whenever they felt like.

She was brave enough to be herself, even in the care-home of hell, Burnywood. She was brave enough to be herself in the soft, firendly atmopshere of Elm Tree House. And most importantly, she was brave enough to be herself in front of him.

And _that _was why he loved her...

**X x**

**Done! Just a quick sloppy collection of words and such! I rather enjoyed developing Kitty's character; yes, she probably was out of character and no, I don't necessairily care. I enjoyed it and that was all that mattered, no offence to anyone who finds Kitty's portrayal to be offensive to her original characterisation, though let's be honest, she didn't really do much.**

**I simply figured she would be more open with Rick and do things with him that she wouldn't do with anyone else. Also, as Kitty wasn't shown much, you don't know that she's not total loud-mouth away from the camera! ;P But seriously, she could be really chatty and "normal" when in the company of someone she trusts and that's the aspect I was trying to get across. :**

**Please review! :D**

**~Jess~ **

**P.S: If you liked this, then you can check out "Different Similiarites". It's also a Tracy Beaker fic and, though it doesn't include either Rick or Kitty, it has the same kind of style in writing and characterisation, just for different characters. It's a LiamXOC fic. Pointless promotion I know... ^^;**


End file.
